


The Missing Piece

by GirlMeetsMe12



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, and of course completely relies on farkle to find out, but of course a very happy ending, cory doesn't know what the heckie is going on, farkle and riley brotp, we got some angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12
Summary: I would love if you could take a moment to leave kudos or a comment! Please let me know what you thought, and hopefully you enjoyed it :)





	

“What is this?” Mr. Matthews asked, disgusted by the display.

“They’ve been like this ever since we got back,” Farkle nodded solemnly.

“Why are they like this?”

“We’re just as confused as you are, sir,” Lucas replied with a sigh.

“How do we fix this?”

“Hey, if we knew, it’d already be fixed,” Zay shrugged.

“And what do you two have to say about this?” Mr. Matthews glared at the two girls that were the source of the problem.

Riley, only half smiling said, “We’re happy and good, I don’t know what you guys are talking about!” But her voice was weaker than normal and anyone that knew her could tell that she didn’t mean it.

Mr. Matthews turned to the blonde-haired girl beside his daughter. “And you?”

“If Riley says we’re happy and good, we’re happy and good.” The two girls turned towards each other and both smiled nervously.

            “What even _is_ that?” Mr. Matthews asked dramatically with a wave of his hand. Then pointing directly at Farkle he said, “Fix this.”

            “I’ll try, but I’ve never seen them like this,” Farkle’s eyebrows knit together in contemplation.

            “Sunshine!” Riley suddenly yelled out, pointing a finger to the sky.

            “Rainbows!” Maya joined in, crossing her finger over Riley’s.

            Mr. Matthew’s expression turned to one of sheer panic. “Now!”

*****

            The bell rang to signal the end of last period, and immediately Riley was out of her chair and briskly walking to her locker. She needed to grab her stuff and get out of there before Farkle would inevitably try to pull her aside and talk to her about whatever problem they thought she and Maya had going on.

            With sweaty palms, Riley tried to put in the combination to her locker as quickly as possible. 5…23…ugh! The dial slipped in her fingers and went past the number. Biting her lip and looking over her shoulder she tried again when a familiar figure appeared leaning against the adjacent locker.

            “Have somewhere you need to go?”

            “Uh, yeah. I’ve got…cheerleading practice! Yeah, cheerleading today, right after school. Like, _right_ after school, so maybe we can talk later?”

            “We both know cheerleading practice was yesterday. I was there watching!”

            Riley sighed in defeat, turning her back to her locker and glancing sadly at Farkle. “Fine. I know what this is about though.”

            “Riley, you and Maya haven’t been the same since the ski trip. We all know that. _You_ know that.” Farkle stared meaningfully at Riley with nothing but concern for his friend.

            Farkle wasn’t wrong. Riley and Maya had been acting differently with each other since visiting the ski lodge, but neither of them were sure why. Things had become somewhat awkward between them. It was like all of a sudden, they weren’t really sure how to act towards each other. And this terrified Riley, because Maya was her other half, and they had never had this problem before. She was scared that this was the start of their friendship falling apart.

            Refusing to make eye contact with Farkle, for fear that she might start crying, Riley said, “I don’t know what it is Farkle. I don’t know why things have been so weird. I don’t know, and I’m scared.” Riley finally looked at Farkle, and couldn’t help but start to tear up.

            Needing no invitation, Farkle pulled her into a silent hug. With Riley’s chin resting on his shoulder, the two held each other for a few moments before Riley croaked, “What do I do?”

            Farkle pulled back from the hug to look at the distressed girl before him. “You talk to her. Really talk to her. Get to the root of things.” Then smiling reassuringly, said, “It’s you and Maya. You’ll work it out.”

            Having heard exactly what she needed to hear, Riley pulled Farkle in for one more quick hug, kissed him on the cheek and whispered “Thank you.”

            This of course made Farkle blush fiercely, but quickly regained himself and smirked. “Smackle did always say she wanted to be in a triangle.”

            “Farkle!” Riley gasped with a smile and playfully hit the boy with her bag. The two laughed as she grabbed the rest of her stuff from her locker and headed home and to the bay window where her and her peaches would have to work things out.

*****

            “You called?” A blonde head poked through the open window of Riley’s bedroom.

            “Well, technically I _texted_ ,” Riley smiled, and Maya smiled back, rolling her eyes.

            “So,” Maya settled down beside Riley.

            “So…” Riley glanced to the side, nervously.

            “Um…yeah, ha ha.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Mm hm.”

            “Yeah!”

            “Good talk!” And with that, Maya abruptly stood up, making her way to the window.

            “Wait!” Riley shouted, grabbing Maya’s wrist.

            Maya stopped in her tracks, and then slowly sat back down. “Sorry,” she mumbled, staring at the ground.

            Riley took a deep breath. “Peaches, we have to accept that something is going on between us.”

            “Or,’ Maya’s eyes widened, ‘we can keep denying it and protect ourselves from whatever weird feelings threaten to destroy our friendship!”

            “We can’t, not anymore,” Riley said firmly. “We’re going to work this out, right now.” She paused for a moment, and then with more vulnerability in her voice, “What’s been going on with us?”

            “I don’t know,” Maya shrugged and shook her head slowly. “I mean, it’s just the two of us having issues. We’re both fine talking to other people. Like Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Lucas…definitely Lucas. Cause I mean, you two are dating now. You and Lucas! Yup, you can totally talk to him, your boyfriend.” Maya’s voice grew louder and more frantic with each sentence, causing her to be wide eyed with weird, ingenuine smile on her face.

            Riley furrowed her eyebrows at the outburst, only for them to jump up as the sudden realization dawned on her. “Maya, do you have a problem with me and Lucas being together?”

            Now Maya raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You think I have a problem with you and Sundance? Huckleberry? Bucky McBoing Boing? You know, I’m the one who told him to tell you how he feels.”

            But Riley knew Maya too well. “Just tell me the truth Peaches, it’s me. I want to know everything you feel.”

            Maya’s gaze shifted to the side and Riley noticed a brief look of…nerves? Desperation? Before Maya shifted her stare back to Riley and through her hands up. “Alright Riles, you got me. I thought I was okay with you two being together. I thought I could be okay with anything that made you happy, but I’m just not okay with this. He’s not right for you in that way.”

            Riley was taken aback. She didn’t think Maya felt this strongly about the situation, and although she said she wanted to know exactly how Maya felt, she was now sort of wishing she didn’t.

            “Well,’ Riley started, ‘I’m sorry you feel that way. And he’s not right for me in that way? Or is it just that you want him to be right for _you_ in that way?”

            A look of genuine surprise took over Maya’s face. “Wait, you think I still like him?”

            “I _know_ you still like him.”

            “Huh.” Maya shook her head a little. “You still don’t get it.” Maya didn’t say it angrily, but just as though she was stating a fact.

            “Oh, so I’m not allowed to be with Lucas but you can go running off into the sunset with my uncle?” Riley was practically yelling now. “Who said I was okay with you being with Josh?” And as she said it she realized, that she wasn’t really comfortable with the idea. It was a strange feeling, thinking about Maya with Josh. Kind of like something burning inside her chest, and it didn’t feel good.

            Maya shook her head and stood up. “This is stupid, I’m out of here.”

            As she was halfway out the window, Riley yelled out, “Maya?”

            Maya stopped in place and looked back. “Yeah Riley?”

            “We’re mad at each other.”

            “It sure seems that way.”

            “So this is the part where you storm out angrily?”

            “Yes, honey.”

            “Okay.”

            “Alright.” And with that, Maya left.

*****

            “I told you to fix them!” Once again, Mr. Matthews was panicking.

            “I thought I did!” Farkle replied honestly.

            Maya and Riley had purposely moved their desks as far away from each other as possible, and throughout the class Maya continued to ignore Riley attempting to give the blonde angry glances that came out looking more constipated than anything.

            “Was it you?” Mr. Matthews glared at Lucas.

            Lucas swiftly shook his head. “I don’t think so, not this time!”

            “Nah, it was probably him,” Zay said unabashedly.

            Smackle rolled her eyes. “Has anybody thought of just _asking_ them why they’re mad?”

            Everybody went silent.

            “That’s right, I’m not just a pretty face!” Smackle stated.

            Just then though, the bell rang and everybody rose from their seats to go home. Lucas grabbed his book bag from the back of his chair and put a light hand on Riley’s shoulder.

            “Riley, hey.” She spun around and smiled upon seeing his face. “Lucas, hi.”

            He smiled back instantly. “Do you wanna go to Topanga’s and get started on our geography project?”

            “Yes _Lucas_ , I’d love to.” She glanced at Maya as she replied.

            Lucas rubbed the back of his head, a little uncomfortable. “Uh, okay great. You ready?”

            She smiled again and nodded enthusiastically. “I am indeed ready, _Lucas_.” Another glance at an unimpressed Maya. Then she put her hand in his, Lucas wearing a face that could only be described as that of a confused puppy, and they made their way out of the school.

*****

            The two had been at Topanga’s for nearly three hours. A long three hours in Lucas’ opinion. It seemed like any time he said anything, Riley somehow changed the subject to Maya.

            “So we have to pick three major landmarks to research and do a brief presentation on. I thought maybe we could make some models to go along with our presentation. Like if we were gonna if we picked the Eiffel Tower in Paris –”

            “Maya’s always wanted to go to Paris. She thinks the environment would be perfect for painting. And she thinks it’d be really funny to whack random French people with a baguette. But what do I care? She can just run off with Josh to wherever she wants.”

            Then later…

            “Hey Riley, I’m gonna grab a smoothie, do you want one?”

            “Remember when Maya dumped not just her smoothie, but _your_ smoothie on your head? She’s crazy, but that’s just how she is. She does what she wants, and doesn’t worry about the repurcussions. Of course now she can do whatever she wants with Josh. But whatever.”

            And after that:

            “Ri –”

            “Maya used to call me Riley. It was so cute, don’t you think? I bet she thinks Josh is cute. Why does she think Josh is cute? I look like him, but basically ten times cuter!”

            “Stop! Just stop,” Lucas finally yelled.

            Riley blinked, coming out of her stupor. “Stop what?”

            Lucas sighed. He couldn’t yell at Riley. “Riles, you’ve been talking about Maya non-stop this whole time. I know I didn’t think I caused this, and maybe I didn’t, but I definitely feel like I’m getting in the way of something.”

            Riley frowned. “In the way? You’re not getting in the way.” She put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it, and then took it to hold in his own.

            “Maybe you can’t see it, but if you can’t even focus on me, your boyfriend, and this project for a couple hours, there’s something you need to work out.”

            A horrified look crossed over Riley’s face. “Are you…breaking up with me?”

            “Hey, hey, it’s not like that!” Lucas quickly rushed to comfort her. “I just think that maybe, and as much as it kills me to say it, we’re _still_ not ready to be a couple. I still love you like I always have, but I know what Maya means to you. And even though I wish it were me, she’s the most important person to you. You need to figure things out with her.”

            Riley nodded slowly, digesting what he said. She had been having especially weird feelings lately. Why did she care so much about Maya and Josh all of a sudden? Was it because they had sort of an official thing now? Why did it matter that she liked Josh that way, and not her? Wait, not her? That was weird…

Riley looked at him with an unspoken apology in her eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

            He smiled. “Of course. And I’ll always be here for you.” Lucas brought Riley into her arms. While they were still hugging, a voice coming from the doorway was heard.

            “I thought you two would be here.”

            Surprised by the sudden voice, the two pulled out of the hug abruptly and turned toward the door. Farkle stood, half in and half out of the door way.

            He smiled knowingly. “C’mon guys, we’re having a campfire.”

            As the two walked over, grabbing their things, Riley tilted her head to the side. “A campfire? Where and how are we going to have a campfire?”

            “At my place, and it’s technically not a real campfire, just a hologram,” he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

            Riley and Lucas exchanged bewildered looks. “And why exactly are we having a campfire?” Lucas asked.

            Farkle spoke matter-of-factly. “I’ve been trying to figure out the problem here. I think I understand most of what’s going on, but I don’t have all the pieces yet. What I do know is that this all started with a campfire, and it’s going to end with a campfire.”

            That was enough for the other two friends, so they followed Farkle out the door to meet the rest of the group at his luxurious home.

*****

            “Look at me guys! My hand is literally _in_ the flame, and I feel nothing!” Zay reached his hand repeatedly in and out of the “campfire” lit in one of Farkle’s many spare rooms, with a dopey grin on his face.

            Smackle rolled her eyes. “Zay, it’s just a hologram. There is no real fire.”

            “Maybe that’s just what you want me to think. Maybe I have superpowers!” The dopey grin grew even bigger as Zay stared at his hands in amazement.

            “As amusing as this is,’ Farkle started, ‘I called this campfire for a reason. Riley, Maya, what’s going on?”

            “Maya doesn’t want me to find love!” Riley shouted.

            “Riley is being ridiculous!” Maya shouted immediately afterwards.

            Farkle angled his body towards Maya. “Why does Riley think you don’t want her to find love?”

            “Because I said I wasn’t okay with her dating Lucas.” Maya sighed.

            Lucas was suddenly intrigued. “You still have feelings for me?”

            “It’s not your turn Friar!” Smackle yelled across the circle.

            “Heh heh, that’s not your line,” Zay chuckled.

            “Guys!” Farkle shouted, and the rest of them quieted down.

            Farkle turned to Maya once again. “Do you still have feelings for Lucas?”

            “No.”

            “Oh yes you do,” Riley butted in. “Why would you care if we dated otherwise? We both know he’s a great guy.”

            Lucas smiled smugly and Smackle flicked him on the side of the head causing him to let out a quiet “ow!” and start rubbing his head.

            But between Riley’s question and Lucas’ pain, Farkle noticed something. It was the smallest glance on Maya’s face something surely no one else would’ve noticed, and yet it was the missing piece he was looking for. Farkle made eye contact with Maya, questioning, and she quickly looked away. He had his answer.

            “Ice cream!” Farkle jumped to his feet, out of nowhere. “Who wants ice cream?”

            Without hesitation, Zay was on his feet and heading for the door. “Hell yeah I want some ice cream!”

            Smackle looked to her boyfriend, confused. “Ice cream? Right now? The timing seems oddly sus –”

            “I have mint chocolate chip.”

            Smackle’s expression changed in seconds. “Now seems like a perfect time for ice cream!” Farkle linked his arm in hers and followed Zay out the door.

            “I don’t even know what’s happening anymore,” Lucas sighed but jogged to catch up with the rest of them.

            As Riley and Maya were getting up, Farkle popped back in the doorway. “Except for you two.” And then disappeared once again.

            The two girls were confused, but had never doubted Farkle before, and weren’t going to start now, so they sat back down.

            “So,” Riley glanced away.

            “So.” Maya stared at the ground.

            “Um…”

            “We’re not doing this again!”

            “Sorry, Peaches! Er,’ Riley put on her best angry face, ‘I’m mad at you.”

            “Riles, can you just get over this?” Maya pleaded.

            Then Riley really did feel mad again. “Me? I’m not the one being unreasonable.”

            “What are you talking about? You’re the one blowing everything way out of proportion!” Maya stood up, exasperated.

            Riley stood as well. “Yeah? Well you and my stinky uncle Josh are apparently a thing, and I don’t get any say in that!”

            Maya stepped closer to Riley. “It’s not my fault you have the same gorgeous brown eyes!

            Another step closer to Maya. “They’re not nearly as pretty as yours, and your stupid, perfect hair!” Riley shouted.

            Step. “Well everything about you is perfect, so perfect that not even Mr. Perfect is good enough for you!”

            Step. “And Josh is great but he doesn’t know how to handle all the crazy, wonderful things you do, but _I_ do. Why should he get to be with you when I’ve known you my whole life?” Still shouting.

            One more step. “And I’ll never be okay with any huckleberry being with you, because none of them will be _me_.”

            And then, there was no more space for steps.

            Riley brought her hands to Maya’s face and their lips were crashing against each other, as if gravity between them had been suspended for the last eight years and it was just now coming back. The feeling of Riley’s lips on Maya’s was like nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn’t like kissing Lucas, where it just felt nice. Kissing Maya was like…a wave of electricity was sent from where their lips connected to the rest of her body. She felt warm everywhere, and her mind was full of stars. Maya’s lips were soft and riley could feel her melting into the hands she still had resting on her face. It felt like the universe had just fallen into place.

            What seemed like too soon, Maya pulled away. They both just stared at each other for a moment, barely breathing, before Riley whispered, “Was that our problem?”

            “I think so, but we’d better do that again to be sure,” Maya whispered back.

            Riley couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her face if her life depended on it, and the two leaned in once more, reuniting the sun and the moon.

            As they pulled away once again, Riley looked over Maya’s shoulder to notice Farkle leaning against the door frame. Riley smiled widely, and Farkle returned the smile with a nod.

Yes, he was right. The final piece wasn’t just one piece, it was two. Riley _and_ Maya. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you could take a moment to leave kudos or a comment! Please let me know what you thought, and hopefully you enjoyed it :)


End file.
